Yomi Finally Gets Kagura
by PandaYuri
Summary: Yomi rapes Kagura. Don't like don't read. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Yomi oneechan..._

_Yomi._

_YOMI!_

Kagura jolts up, covered in sweat, panting.

"Yomi..."

"Yes?"

Kagura slowly turns to look towards the voice that had answered her and gasps when her blue eyes meet the violet ones which shes known for so long.

"Kagura, Whats wrong?" Yomi asks in a sarcastic tone while walking towards her. Kagura, gaining her senses tries to get up but realizes her wrists have been chained to her bed, enough to move around, but not enough to leave the bed.

"Poor Kagura, I'm sorry it had to be this way." She says in the same sarcastic tone, standing right next to the bed. "You really are quite cute."

Kagura looks back up at her but instead of looking into her eyes she looks at the blood red stone protruding from her forehead. "Yomi..."

Yomi draws her blade, dropping the sheath to the floor, and climbs onto the bed, pushing Kagura onto her back and straddling her waist.

"Yomi, Yomi, Yomi. You know its getting really annoying hearing you say my name over and over like that." She says while pressing her sword against the young girls throat, a grin spreading across her face. She then leans down, pressing her lips to the lips of the girl under her. Kagura, in shock, is unable to stop Yomi's tongue from entering her, tasting every inch of her mouth. After a while Yomi releases her lips, and looks down at the still shocked girl, now with a serious look on her face.

"You know I've wanted to do this for a long time now." She whispers, while trailing her left hand over the girls breasts. "Ever since that first night, when you first came to live with me and Father. I thought you were so cute, but I pushed the thought away, you were still way to young, and I still had my fiance..."

"Yomi, I-"

"Don't! your voice is dripping with pity... I don't want your pity." Yomi then drags her blade down the front of Kagura's shirt, cutting it open, then bringing it back to her throat. "What I really want is you." She says as she unhooks the front of her bra, revealing her young perk breasts.

"Eh! Yomi, stop... Please stop."

Yomi leans her head over Kagura's right breast and begins licking and sucking on her nipple, while rolling the other between her fingertips. Kagura reaches for the hand on her left breast but stops when she feels the sword on her neck press down harder on her, just barley enough to make her bleed.

"Don't you like it Kagura?" Yomi says, lifting her mouth off the girls breast. "I know it feels good... Here, I'll make you feel even better." She then slides her sword down Kagura's body, past her breasts, her stomach, finally reaching the hem of her skirt, and in one swift movement both her skirt and panties fall from her body.

Kagura blushes deeply, turning her head away and closing her legs as tight as possible.

Yomi just laughs. "You think you can keep me away from you like that?" Yomi starts to pry her legs apart but stops...

"Kagura?" The younger girl looks up at the older one with caution. But as they're eyes meet she sees the trail of tears trickling down her face.

"Yomi oneechan?"

"Kagura... What? What have I done? What am I doing? Kagura? I'm so sorry." Yomi drops her sword on the bed and leans over the small girl under her, pressing her hand against her face. "Oh god, Kagura, what have I done to you?"

"Yomi oneechan, is that really you?" She asks, putting her hand over Yomi's and pressing it to her face.

The older girl smiles. "Yeah, yeah its me... Ugh!" The death stone pulses "Kagura... Please, you have to kill me." Kagura just shakes her head, tears now streaming down her own face. "Please, I don't want to hurt you... Kagura... Kill me." The younger girl touches the older girls face. "Yomi I can't, I love you, please don't tell me to kill you, I-"

"Ugh! Please Kagura!"

"I can't!" She yells shutting her eyes tightly.

...

_Sigh_

"Yomi I can't kill you."

"Heh, yeah, I know you can't."

Kagura opens her eyes wide. "Yomi oneechan?"

"Don't worry Kagura, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to... Now then, where were we?" Yomi says as she pulls the girls legs apart and sits in between them. "Ah yes, I remember now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yomi!" Kagura tries to sit up but Yomi just picks up her sword and presses it to her throat again. "What did I tell you about saying my name so much?" Yomi says mockingly as her left hand trails down the young girls body reaching her most intimate spot.

"Ah, please don't. Please!"

Yomi just smiles down at the girl. "I know your gonna love it Kagura."

"No!"

"Heh, but you said you love me, didn't you?" She says as she penetrates the girl with her pointer and middle finger, not moving them, just leaving them inside her.

Kagura gasps. "I love Yomi, not you, your not Yomi!"

"Hm, I don't think you completely understand how the Death stone works little Kagura." Yomi then starts to move her fingers in and out of the young girl, keeping a slow and steady pace.

Kagura wiggles under her, trying to break free, but it doesn't help any.

"Let me explain it to you. "Yomi says while continuing to finger her. "The Death stone grants wishes, it makes you strong, it gives you the power to make all your desires come true..." Yomi then leans down so they're face to face. "Yomi's greatest desire is you little Kagura."

Kagura's eyes widen, and Yomi smiles at her, not mockingly, but lovingly. "When I first had the Death stone put inside of me, I was filled with hate." While Yomi talks, her pace quickens. "My first thought was, 'I should die, I can't live like this.' But then you entered my thoughts, and I was filled with want for you." Yomi then starts fondling her left breast, her other hand still pressing her sword to the girls throat. "You have no idea how much Yomi craves you."

Kagura flinches at her words. "But I want Yomi oneechan too... Just as much, I want her so much more then anyone else."

Yomi grins and then kisses the girl, but this time to her surprise Kagura kisses back.

"Heh, I told you you'd love it." Kagura then bites her lip.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Yomi leans back up licking her lip.

"It wasn't for you!" Kagura blushes. "It was for Yomi."

Yomi smiles and quickens her pace once again, moving her thumb to the young girls clit. "Then cum for her Kagura. And yell out her name. That's all Yomi wants."

Kagura's blush deepens, and Yomi leans down over her right breast once again, licking and sucking her nipple while pounding her fingers into the young girls core. Kagura moans, its soft, but its enough to please the older girl. So she begins to rub the girls clit harder, making the young girls walls squeeze her fingers, until finally her body shakes, her head tilting back into the pillow, and she screams Yomi's name as her juices start flowing out of her.

Right away Yomi brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them clean, loving the taste of the young girl.

"Yomi..."

The older girl looks at the younger girl under her and sees tears in her eyes, and she can't help but want to hold her. So she drops the sword to the floor and wraps her arms around the girl.

"Can I talk to Yomi oneechan?"

"I'm right here, Kagura chan."

Kagura wraps her arms around the older girl pressing herself as close as possible to her.

"I love you, Yomi oneechan."

Yomi sighs. "I love you too, Kagura chan."

...

"Whats gonna happen now?"

Yomi's grip tightens. "Kagura... I can't stay here. Whether we like it or not I'm a Specter now. There's no going back."

"I'm coming with you then. I wont leave you alone, I can't."

Yomi smiles softly and kisses Kagura's forehead. "We wont be able to come back here. You'll never get to see any of your friends again... are you sure your okay with that?"

Kagura nods. "As long as I'm with you, then I can live through anything."

Yomi nods back. "Me to Kagura, as long as your here, then everything will be alright."


End file.
